


Bad Behavior

by catyah



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catyah/pseuds/catyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has been a bad boy -- whatever are Cody and Murray going to DO with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Behavior

It's not like I do it on purpose, you know. I'm just telling you that for what it's worth. I don't really care what you think of my behavior. Just like I never cared about what any of my teachers or principals in school, or the cops, or anybody thought -- except for Cody and Murray. I care about their opinions. A lot.

But like I said, I don't do it on purpose.

Well, at least I didn't, until recently.

Okay, this is getting more complicated than I meant it to be, and it's taking my attention away from the lectures that I'm getting, so let's just get to the point.

Yeah, sometimes I act up and do things that maybe I shouldn't. I've got that Italian temper, and sometimes it gets away from me. Usually they love my Italian heat, but maybe that's just when it's the three of us alone together. So, maybe we're on a case and I rough up somebody a little too much to get some information. Or sometimes I'm a little too hard on a suspect before we turn him over to the police, or I smart off to Quinlan or I'm not as polite to a client as I should be.

Unprofessional, that's what Cody says.

Outrageous is what Murray calls it.

Whatever you call it... well, okay. They lecture me for doing that.

And yeah, it feels good.

All right. The truth is, it's fucking hot.

Just leave me alone and let me listen to them. They take turns, you know? One of them stands back against the wall while the other stands there and... scolds me. Because I've been bad.

Cody stands there when he talks to me, anyway. Murray paces and uses those four and five syllable words to chew me out. Cody just shakes his head. Either way, it goes straight to my cock.

It's Murray's turn, now, and I'm holding on for dear life, trying not to come in my pants. I don't know what it is about this that does it to me, it just does.

So, back to the original point. It's not like I do it on purpose. Not exactly. It's the truth that my temper just gets away from me, but ever since I noticed how I react... Yeah, I give in to temptation a little more often than I should.

Yes, I tell Murray, I'm listening. Yes, I'm sorry. Yes, I do know how wrong it was, talking to our client like that. No, I don't know why I called him a jackass to his face... but in my defense, he is! No, Murray. I don't think I'm funny. He is still our client -- Yes, Cody. I do know that's because you managed to calm him down.

Guys, you need to get out of here, I do not say. I manage not to tell them that I'm about to come in my pants, just listening to their tones, talking to me like I'm a bad boy -- oh, god. Just go. Please, guys.

Oh, thank god, they're almost finished. So am I, geez.

No, I'll stay down here and think about what I did, guys. Yeah, I'm fine. Yes, I understand why you had to talk to me like that. It's okay, Murray.

Yeah, they're gone, thank God! As they close the door behind them, I sigh with relief as silently as I can manage. As the sound of their footsteps go up the stairs and into the salon, I tease myself for as long as I can -- a few seconds, a new record -- before I unbutton and unzip my pants.

I like to touch myself gently, at first. It makes it last longer. Sometimes I come really quickly after one of these sessions with the guys, if I just can't wait. All it takes is for me to grip myself, and press, and think about their voices and their words, and --

"One more thing, Nick."

That's what Cody is saying as he opens the door to our bedroom and he and Murray walk in. And there I am with my hand on my dick. They stare, like they've never seen me touch myself, before.

Murray looks at me in confused disbelief, but Cody seems to catch on pretty quickly.

"Is this why you've been acting like that lately, Nick? You're getting off on us lecturing you? Does that turn you on, having me and Murray talking to you like this?"

"Oh, Nick," Murray says, and the disappointment in his voice makes me even harder. I'd come, but Cody grabs my hand, pulling it away and --

Holy shit. Before I can even think how to react, my arm is pulled up and around my back, Cody is sitting on the bed next to me, and he's pulling me over his knee with my ass stuck up in the air. My cock is throbbing against his leg and I want to move against him so I can come. But his hand slaps down on my butt and I forget what it was that I was going to do next.

Murray gasps. "Cody! What --?" My sentiment exactly, Mur.

Cody doesn't answer him, but from the corner of my eye I can see Cody looking up at him, and Murray takes in a breath again.

That must have been some look from Cody, because for a moment, the only thing Murray can say is "Oh." There's another loud smack as Cody's hand comes down on me again, and damned if it doesn't feel like the best thing in the world.

"Cody? Stop," Murray says.

"What?" Cody and I say at the same time, and I can hear the smile in Murray's voice when he speaks again.

"Nick is looking overdressed," he says.

"Mm," Cody says, levering me back up onto my feet.

I sway as the tones of their voices, with just those few words and that sound from Cody makes me weak in the knees. And suddenly they're both tugging at my clothes, wrestling them off. When I struggle, Cody stops me.

"Hold still, Nick. You've been a bad boy."

What? I freeze and they continue, pulling them down over my cock and I almost come as the fabric brushes over me. In a second, my pants and shorts are down around my ankles.

"That's better," Cody says as he bends me over his knee again, and I am being spanked.

"Yes, it is. Also more humiliating for the spankee. Besides, I like seeing Nick's ass."

They're right, I've been a bad boy and I deserve this. I never imagined -- Murray's right. It's embarrassing and humiliating, but exhilarating at the same time and my breathing speeds up as I feel it coming on.

Cody pauses just as I'm about to come, and speaks.

"Hey, Murray? Maybe Nick needs to be told why he's getting spanked like this, and I'm a little busy here."

"Oh, of course. You've got your hands full, don't you?" Murray giggles. "But seriously, Nick. You have been very bad, haven't you?"

 _Smack._

"Do you think it was right, treating people like this, just so you could get off on it later?"

 _Smack._

"Do you think Cody and I spent all that time talking to you for our health, Nick? Well, we didn't. We were worried about the way you were acting, Nick."

 _Smack, smack._

"Don't you know how much we love you, Nick?"

 _SMACK!_

"Don't you know that if you wanted to get off on this, we'd have helped you?"

 _Smack._

"If you'd just told us, you never would have had to treat people like you've been doing, or talked to them like that, or put yourself in danger like that?"

 _Smack._

"All you had to do was be honest with us about what was turning you on and we would have done this all along. Didn't you know that?"

I'm waiting for the next slap on my already burning ass, but there's only silence. Cody?

"Now, do you want us to make you feel good?"

"Yes," I say in a shaking voice. "Please."

Still silence.

"Do you promise to be good, Nick? Will you try?"

"Yes, Murray."

"Do you promise to tell us if you need some attention?"

Oh God. " _Yes_ , Murray. Cody, _please_."

"Okay, now, I'm almost done, Nick," Murray says. "You've been getting spanked. Do you know why you're being spanked? Cody will start again, if you can tell us why."

"Because of what I said to that client."

"No," Murray says. "Try again."

"For not being honest with you guys?" I try.

"Maybe he needs some time to think about it, huh Murray?" Cody asks.

Finally it comes to me, and when I can finally speak, I hardly recognize my voice, it's shaking so hard. "Because I've been behaving badly? Because I've been a very, very bad boy?"

"Good enough for you, Cody?" Murray says with a smile.

Cody's answer comes with a firm slap on my bare bottom, and then another. I can't help it. I yell, and I writhe, and I thrust against his warm thigh, which is already damp with sweat and pre-cum.

I let out a scream as I come, and it goes on and on and on -- the scream and the orgasm both, I mean. And then I realize that I am sobbing.

Cody rubs at my backside and Murray pats my back until I stop and then they help me sit up, kissing and hugging me as I get my breath back.

They trade a look and then I see that they're both grinning at me.

"What?"

"Good boy, Nick," Cody said.

Smartass.


End file.
